


It's a Thing to See

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, The Kuroo-piercing fic I promised Christine, This'll probably get another chapter eventually, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... when a boy comes home.<br/>I promised Christine I'd write her a smutfic featuring tongue-piercing!Kuroo, and, well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tetsurou stuck his tongue out as far as it would go, wriggling it from side to side. So far it was healing nicely. He had gotten the piercing just over a month before, but the sensation was still foreign at times.

The stud glinted in the florescent light of his bathroom and he grinned.

Tadashi was going to love this.

As if reading his thoughts Tetsurou’s phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him to the time. He shot one last grin at the mirror and jogged out of the bathroom. He paused in the living room only long enough to grab his bag and Koushi before sprinting out the door.

“Slow down, will you?” Koushi squealed. “He’s not going to get here any sooner if we run you know.” Tetsurou stuck his tongue out. The stud clicked against his teeth and he burst into frantic giggles.

“Sorry,” he gasped as he slowed to a more reasonable pace. “I’m just excited. It’s been-”

“Four months, two weeks, five days, and sixteen minutes since we’ve seen him,” Koushi interrupted. He smiled up at Tetsurou, taking his hand from its place on his slim wrist and settling it on his waist instead. “I know, babe. I’m excited too.” Tetsurou beamed at his love and tugged him close against his side. For a while they walked in companionable silence.

“Hey, Koushi,” Tetsurou after a moment. Koushi hummed, pressing a hair closer to him. “D’you think he still loves us?” Koushi stopped in his tracks, pulling Tetsurou up short beside him.

“Why would you ask something like that?” Koushi cried. Tetsurou stared down at their feet and shrugged.

“I dunno, I’m just insecure,” he mumbled. “Y’know, Tadashi’s so smart, and pretty, and funny and everything. And I get why he would want to be with you, ‘cause who wouldn’t, right? But I guess I don’t see where I measure up.” He glanced up at Koushi’s face, smiling weakly in an attempt to dispel the distress there. “I know it’s dumb,” he said. “Just my own insecurities getting to me.” Koushi still looked uncertain.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. “Because I will tell Tadashi you think he’s going to leave you if I have to, but I’d rather not. You know how worried he gets.” Tetsurou smiled and shook his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered. “Just- he still loves me, right?” Koushi nodded. “And you still love me, right?” Koushi nodded again, tis time with a blush painting his cheeks. “Then it’s fine.”

“If you say so,” Koushi sighed. “C’mon, the train will be here soon.” He bumped Tetsurou with his hip and started walking again.

-

The first thing Tadashi did when he stepped off the train was duck. It was a habit born of necessity and too many close calls when meeting Tetsurou at the station. The second thing he did was grin and throw his arms out, one landing around Koushi’s neck and the other around Tetsurou’s.

“I’m home,” he whispered, enjoying the way Tetsurou stiffened next to him.

“Welcome home,” Koushi cried, holding him a little tighter. Tadashi laughed and turned his nose into Koushi’s hair. He breathed in the familiar warm scent that clung there, fighting back the elation that rose in him and made him want to sing. “You must be tired,” Koushi continued. He pulled out of Tadashi’s grasp and twined their fingers together instead. “Let’s get you home so you can nap, and then we’ll see about dinner after.”

Tetsurou slipped Tadashi’s bag off his shoulder, hooking it over his own instead as he took Tadashi’s free hand. Together they walked through the crowded station and toward their home.

It wasn’t a long walk. The station was maybe five minutes from the apartment Tetsurou and Koushi shared, and walking between them in the cool air of early spring Tadashi couldn’t decide if time had sped or stopped completely. One moment he was taking in sights that had become familiar over the past two years, and the next he was stepping through the door and toeing off his shoes in the genkan.

“Welcome home, Dashi,” Tetsurou murmured, his breath skating across Tadashi’s ear. Tadashi hummed and leaned back against Tetsurou’s chest, letting Tetsurou wrap his arms around his waist.

“Tetsu, you get him settled in,” Koushi said, stooping to grab Tadashi’s bag. “I’ll get this laundry started, since I know you haven’t left anything clean for yourself.” Tadashi giggled.

“Why would I when I can steal your clothes again?” he asked. Tetsurou and Koushi both laughed at that. Tadashi closed his eyes, letting the sound wrap around him like a blanket.

“C’mon, beautiful,” Tetsurou whispered. He pressed a kiss to the skin below Tadashi’s ear, making him hum.

“Carry me,” he sighed dramatically, leaning more of his weight against Tetsurou. For his part, Tetsurou only chuckled and bent to scoop him up without a word. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Tetsurou’s neck and nuzzled into his shoulder, content to bask in the warmth and closeness as they made their way down the hall. Tetsurou kissed the crown of his head.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said softly.

Twenty minutes later Tadashi was on his back gasping while he clawed at Tetsurou’s shoulders. Tetsurou didn’t react to the pain, but kept kissing and licking at Tadashi’s abdomen, dipping his tongue - new piercing and all - into Tadashi’s navel and making him keen. Faintly he registered the door opening and Koushi chuckling from across the room.

“I thought you were tired,” he accused. Tadashi turned to stare at him through the haze of desperation.

“When the fuck,” he gasped. Tetsurou licked along the hollow of his hipbone, cutting off all coherent thought.

“Like it?” Koushi asked. His voice was much closer now. The bed dipped under his weight as he sat near Tadashi’s head and stroked through his hair. “I wasn’t such a big fan at first. I mean, no kissing for two weeks while it healed after all. And really he couldn’t do much more than that once it healed. But he wanted to practice, so he could surprise you when you got home.” The fondness in his voice and the way he was scraping his nails across Tadashi’s scalp was too much and Tadashi let out a sob.

“I figured it was about time,” Tetsurou said. He leaned his cheek against Tadashi’s hip, smiling up at the two of them. “You know how much I liked yours and Koushi’s.” Tadashi groaned at the memory. He had almost forgotten about the navel piercing Koushi had gotten right before he’d left for this last semester away, claiming that Tadashi had given him the idea.

“I only ever pierced my ears,” Tadashi whined. “You two aren’t playing fair.” Koushi chuckled in that low, dark way of his and Tadashi tried not to moan at the sound.

“No one ever said we were fair, Tadashi-chan,” he growled. Tetsurou went back to sucking another mark into Tadashi’s hips while Koushi watched. The air in the bedroom grew tense.

“Tetsurou,” Koushi said. Tadashi struggled to open his eyes, wondering when they had closed in the first place. Before he could manage it, however, strong hands were on his waist, pulling him against Koushi’s torso, skating down his thighs, drawing his jeans and briefs down with them.

“Wha-” Tetsurou cut off his question by gripping the base of his cock in one hand and dragging his tongue up its length. “Fuck, Tetsu-” Tadashi gasped, bucking up into the sensation. The little metal stud amplified the sensation in ways Tadashi could never have imagined, and Tetsurou, the bastard, knew it. He chuckled lightly, dragging the stud beneath Tadashi’s foreskin and digging it into the space just below his head.

“This is why he got it,” Koushi whispered in Tadashi’s ear. “He wanted something to make you feel good, to make sure you knew who was doing this to you. He wanted to wreck you, isn’t that right Tetsurou?” Tetsurou hummed against Tadashi’s cock, making him gasp and buck again. Tadashi’s thoughts scattered around him as Tetsurou sealed his lips over Tadashi’s cock, hollowing his cheeks even as he pressed the piercing into Tadashi’s slit.

Tadashi cried out, hands flailing in a search for something - _anything_ \- to anchor him back to the earth. Tetsurou and Koushi, however, seemed to have other plans. Koushi caught one of Tadashi’s wrists, pinning it to his side, and used the other hand to tweak at Tadashi’s nipple. At the same instant Tetsurou relaxed his jaw and plunged down on Tadashi’s cock, taking him into the back of his throat without so much as batting an eyelash. Tadashi arched off the bed, forcing himself deeper until Tetsurou’s nose was pressed against his pelvis. Koushi’s mouth latched onto the back of Tadashi’s neck and Tetsurou swallowed hard, tracing the vein on the underside of his cock with the piercing, and Tadashi was cumming, spilling down Tetsurou’s throat and sobbing, screaming, thrashing, _dying_ -

When he came to his senses Tadashi was sure he was being punished. There was no good reason for Koushi to be staring down at him with that predatory light in his eyes, or for Tetsurou to be reaching into the nightstand where they kept the lube.

Sure enough, when they noticed his attention back on them, both of them sat back and regarded Tadashi with stern expressions.

“You weren’t entirely truthful with us,” Koushi growled. Tadashi blinked up at them in confusion.

“I wha-” he slurred. His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what exactly they were accusing him of.

Tetsurou answered his question, however, by griping Tadashi by the hip and rolling him onto his stomach. Without a word he leaned down and sunk his teeth into the skin between Tadashi’s shoulder blades, the skin covered with a sweeping black tattoo.

“I thought your earrings were the only things you had done, Tadashi,” Koushi scolded. “When were you planning on telling us about this?”

“Surprise?” Tadashi tried. He craned his head around in an attempt to see what kind of expression Koushi was wearing.

It was, apparently, the wrong answer. Tadashi had no time to react before Koushi’s fingers tangled in his hair and twisted, forcing is face down into the mattress.

“What do you think, Tetsu?” Koushi hummed. “How should we punish him?”

Tadashi groaned, fingers twisting in the mattress. This was going to be the best homecoming ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be going to hell for this.  
> And there may or may not be one more chapter.

Tadashi whimpered as he took his seat between Tetsurou and Koushi. They had picked this restaurant out without him, claiming it was the best Thai food in the area. Tadashi was sure that was just a front.   
  
It was the chairs they wanted. Hard and wooden, then didn’t give Tadashi any relief from the vibrations of the plug they had slipped inside him an hour before. Indeed, they really only served to amplify the sensations farther, pressing the toy directly against his prostate.   
  
It might have been manageable if Tadashi had any other lovers. But this was Koushi and Tetsurou and they were cruel.  
  
“Can I bring you anything to drink?” the waitress asked, looking bored beyond belief. Tadashi bit his lip to keep himself from apologizing to her.  
  
“Just water for me,” Koushi said. Tetsurou echoed him and suddenly all three of them were staring at Tadashi.  
  
“I- w- water,” he gasped. The waitress looked like she might have been about to ask him something, but he smiled shakily at her and she shrugged and turned away.  
  
It might have been manageable if not for the remote in Koushi’s jacket pocket.  
  
“Koushi, you _ass_ ,” Tadashi hissed under his breath. He stared down at the table, fisting his hands tightly in his lap. Koushi and Tetsurou both chuckled.  
  
“Now now, Dashi,” Tetsurou scolded. “Is that any way to speak to your loving boyfriend?” Tadashi glared at him.  
  
“My ‘loving boyfriend’ is a sadistic monster, and you’re no better,” he growled. The soft, almost inaudible click to his right was the only warning he got before the plug’s vibrations ramped up. Tadashi bit down on a moan, determined not to let them win by drawing attention to himself.  
  
“We talked about this, Tadashi,” Koushi hummed without looking up from his menu. “We could have had a perfectly nice evening at home, but you lied to us. And that means you need to be punished.” He looked up at last, those big brown eyes of his filled with mirth and affection. “We don’t want to be cruel, though. Not when you’ve been gone so long. So I’ll tell you what, let’s make this a game.”  
  
“What kind of game?” Tadashi asked warily. Koushi grinned, wide and sharp. He was stopped from explaining, however, by the waitress’s return. Tadashi sat, silent and nervous as Koushi ordered for them, giving her his most winsome smile. When she left he turned back to them with a glint in his eyes.  
  
“Let’s see if you can make it through dinner without the waitress noticing anything off,” he said. Tadashi opened his mouth, ready to agree when Koushi held up a hand to stop him. “And, let’s make it a little more interesting.” Those sharp eyes turned their predatory gaze on Tetsurou, who gulped.  
  
“Koushi, sweetheart?” Tetsurou tried. Koushi shook his head.  
  
“Dashi-chan, I want you to get Tetsu off,” he purred. “And I want to get you off. So if the two of you can manage that without drawing attention to us then I’ll let you do whatever you want to me when we get home. But if she catches on to either of you, then whoever she noticed has to watch. Just watch, nothing else.” Koushi leaned his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin atop them. “Sound like fun?”   
  
Tadashi whimpered softly and Tetsurou swore under his breath.  
  
“Suga, you’ve got problems,” Tetsurou said. Koushi only smiled sweetly at them. Tetsurou swore again, running a hand through his hair. Finally he turned to look at Tadashi. “I’m game,” he said. “Your call, though.”   
  
Rather than answer Tadashi shuffled closer to Tetsurou so that he could settle a hand on his thigh under the table. Slowly and softly he began tracing patterns on the inside of Tetsurou’s leg, skimming his fingers over the fabric of his trousers.  
  
“Koushi, did I tell you about my professor’s kittens?” he asked, turning to face his other boyfriend even as he moved his hand closer to Tetsurou’s thigh.  
  
“You told me that there were kittens,” Koushi answered, his voice covering the faint click of the remote. Tadashi took a shaky breath and smiled.  
  
“Well, we assumed they were mostly females, since three of them were calicoes,” he continued. He moved his hand up to Tetsurou’s hip now, caressing the crease of his thigh. “But it turns out one of them was actually male.”  
  
“I didn’t know there were male calicoes,” Tetsurou gritted out. Tadashi hazarded a glance at him, nodding.  
  
“They’re really rare,” he agreed. Tetsurou was sweating already, his cheek bent in as though he were gnawing at it. Tadashi turned back toward Koushi, trailing his fingertips inward until they met the bulge at Tetsurou’s groin. “And they’re really valuable. But she doesn’t think she wants to sell him.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know that I blame her,” Koushi hummed. The waitress walked up then with their water. She set each glass down without a word and left with only a brief glance at Tetsurou. Tadashi grinned and pressed down harder, grinding the heel of his palm against Tetsurou’s cock.  
  
“What do you think, Tetsu?” he asked, turning to grin at him. Tetsurou narrowed his eyes and swallowed hard.  
  
“I, uh,” Tetsurou mumbled. He blinked hard and glanced around the restaurant. “I mean, it’s her, uh, cat?”  
  
“Yes, Tetsu, we’re talking about cats,” Koushi laughed.  
  
“R-right,” Tetsurou stuttered. Tadashi eased up on the pressure, biting back a laugh when Tetsurou’s hips tried to follow him. “W-well, she can do w-whatever she wants with it,” he gasped at last. Tadashi hummed, opening his mouth to tease Tetsurou some more. All that came out was a gasp when Koushi flicked the vibrator up a setting, causing Tadashi to flinch and press harder against Tetsurou’s cock.  
  
“This isn’t going to take long,” Koushi hummed. “Oh, and look, the food’s here!”   
  
Tadashi took the brief reprieve to collect himself. He kept kneading at Tetsurou, sure that if he took his hand away Koushi would do something truly cruel to the both of them. He listened with his eyes closed as Koushi made small talk with the waitress, all the while toying with the levels of the toy pulsing against Tadashi’s prostate.   
  
When he heard her footsteps finally retreating from the table Tadashi opened his eyes. The food in front of him looked genuinely amazing; it had been a while since he had eaten anything besides the cheap food he could make himself in his dorm. But still he almost couldn’t think of eating it, too focused on the pleasure shooting up his spine.  
  
No.  
  
If he didn’t eat it, Koushi would win. Even if the waitress didn’t say a word, not finishing his meal would give Koushi ammunition with which to tease him for _months_ , if not longer. So with a shaking hand Tadashi picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.  
  
Koushi took pity on the both of them, deciding to keep up the conversation almost entirely on his own. Tadashi hummed here and there, giving one- or two-word answers where necessary and focusing only on eating and keeping up a rhythm on Tetsurou’s cock. Exhausted and ready for this whole thing to be over, he trailed his hand up to Tetsurou’s waistband and slipped inside, taking hold of the flesh directly. He started up a slow rhythm, pumping Tetsurou with the kind of firm pressure he knew Tetsurou liked.   
  
Tetsurou groaned into his food and Koushi rewarded Tadashi by amping up the levels once more.  
  
Which was the worst possible thing he could have done.   
  
Recognizing the nearing end of the game, Tadashi shoveled as much of his dinner into his mouth as he could. His legs and hands were shaking and he was trembling, blinking back tears as the pleasure became too great to ignore. With that last bite he deemed that he had eaten enough of his meal to pass off as having had a big lunch and set his chopsticks down.  
  
“Tetsurou first,” Koushi warned. Tadashi nodded and picked up his pace, squeezing Tetsurou firmly near the head and ignoring the soft whimpers coming out of his boyfriend.   
  
“Tetsu,” Tadashi whispered, still staring at the table. “Tetsu, _please_.”  
  
That did it. Tetsurou’s hips bucked wildly, shaking his chair and the table as he came hot and sticky into Tadashi’s hand. Tadashi drew away, wiping his hand discreetly on a napkin and tangling it in his fingers as Koushi stepped up his game as well. Tetsurou slumped in his chair, staring at the ceiling. Koushi didn’t look at either of them, content to make his steady progress through the meal even as he turned the vibrator up to its highest setting. The hot coil in Tadashi’s stomach snapped and he jolted in his seat as he came at last.  
  
He let out a shaky breath as Koushi turned off the vibrator, reaching for his water glass just as the waitress came up with the bill.  
  
“Sir?” she asked softly, looking at Tetsurou. “Would you like the rest of that to go?” Tetsurou nodded.  
  
“Ah- yes, please,” he said weakly. She nodded and retreated once more.  
  
“Good job, boys,” Koushi said as they watched her go. “I’m impressed, I thought you’d be caught for sure.”  
  
“You mean we’d be caught,” Tadashi grumbled. “This was just as much your depravity as it was ours. Maybe even moreso.” Koushi beamed at him, looking for all the world like a proud child. Tadashi rolled his eyes, not believing the innocent facade for a moment. The waitress came back with a styrofoam container and a plastic bag. Koushi handed her a few bills for the check and smiled at her as they all got ready to go.  
  
“Ah, sir,” she said, halting their progress. Tadashi looked up wildly, sure she was about to absolutely ruin his life. But she was looking at Tetsurou. “Sir, is everything okay? You usually finish your entire meal.”  
  
Tadashi had to cover his face in a pretended cough in order to hide his triumphant grin as Tetsurou’s face turned white.  
  
“Everything’s fine,” he said even as his shoulders slumped. He glanced at Koushi with the most defeated look Tadashi had ever seen on his face. “It’s just going to be a long night is all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
